Bound To Another Time
by Gater-Da-Gunslinger
Summary: What if Trunks wasn't the only time traveler who came on the day Goku returned? What if his sister, Bra Briefs, from an alternate reality also came and her situation was so bad, that she had to stay permanently? (HIATUS)
1. Hope

**A/N: (For old readers) Okay what the hell is this? Your questions will be answered at the bottom.**

 **UNLIKE MY OTHER STORY, "ACROSS TIME: ETERNAL HOPE", BRA WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH ANYONE!**

 **For new readers, enjoy!**

 **Oh! And just like in the original, only the first chapter will be in the 1st POV. The rest of the story will be in the 3rd POV.**

* * *

 **Hope**

* * *

"Ugh..."

"Stay with me!"

"I don't think I have a choice…"

"That…that's not funny!" I snapped, my watery aqua orbs nearly drowning with sorrow as I watched a weak grin grace his busted lips.

I grasped him tightly within my arms, rocking back and forth as I watched his dark eyes glaze over, giving me a faraway look. As his eyelids began to droop close, I immediately shook him, desperately trying to keep him with me as he was the only person alive other than me and… _him_.

"Listen…just leave me...I'm-"

"Don't say that! We can still get out of here! My mom's Time Machine-"

"Can't take two people…" He managed to choke out, his voice so dry that it was almost painful to listen to. "You know as well as I do th-that she had made it for one person. So just-"

"No! I'm not leaving you Yamch-"

"Bra…" The way he said my voice caused my arms to slacken in defeat, my rocking coming to a standstill as my eyes widen with the realization that he really was going to die. I'm going to be alone…

I couldn't stand the look he was giving me, the amount of love swirling within his eyes, so overwhelming that I almost caved into the want to breakdown and cry…even if it meant that it would give away our hiding spot. I always knew that he loved me more than he should, more than I ever could. It made me feel so awful that I could never return his feelings because well, he was such a damn good guy. So sweet and caring, always putting himself before others…like he had done not long ago when he took the blast that was meant for me, causing a hole to tear right through his chest. It had most likely only grazed his heart, but with no Senzu Beans or Dende, and the only thing slowing the blood flow being a piece of my tore indigo jacket, he was as good as dead.

"I'm sorry…"

He gave a raspy genuine laugh, which only served to break me a little more inside.

"F-for what?"

"I don't know...for the state you are in…for not loving you back." I sighed as I wiped the cascading tears from my cheeks, not caring that I was smudging my friend's…no, my best friend's blood on my skin.

Yamcha gave a tiny grin. "This isn't your fault, it was mine. I had a chance to save you and I took it…let me savor it babe…"

A shaky terse giggle burst from my lips. "You're so lucky you're hurt…because you know I hate it when you call me stupid nicknames."

"Bra, get going…before Bu…"

"Fuck you…" I blurted.

"Whah?"

My body started trembling, shaking with rage and despair at the unfairness of it all. "You don't get to die and leave me alone." My blurred eyes locked with the halt of Kibō-no-Tsubasa (Kibō for short), which was imbedded into the ground mere feet away. The evening sun was gleaming off its razor sharp sides, causing an unearthly like glow to its long form. The blade was given to me by a legendary hero from a planet called Konats. His name was Tapion and he gave his life in order to save the Earth from a powerful monster, called Hirudegarn. But that story is for another day.

Yamcha sighed when he noticed what I was looking at, easily putting together my train of thoughts. "There will be none of that...just go…"

I released Yamcha and stood wearily, making the reach to my katana. Giving it a nasty glare like it was at fault for my misery, I ripped it from the Earth before slamming in its rightful place, on the scabbard strap to the left side of my hip.

"Yamcha… I can't just…"

I froze.

In front of me was _him_ , the horrible bastard that took everything away from me. I glared at him loathingly, hating him more now that he wore the attires of both my father and Goku. He hovered in mid-air with his blazing aura wildly fluctuating, smirking arrogantly.

"Ahh there you both are. I must say, I'm actually surprised that the worthless trash is still alive." Without a second thought, he hurled an energy blast directly towards the helpless scar-faced man, grinning wickedly at my fearful expression.

I unleashed Kibō from its sheath, the katana shimmering with bright green energy as I swiftly cut right through the blast, dividing it into two halves, causing it to pass harmlessly in different directions.

"Nice try…" I whispered, feeling proud of myself…that is until…

"Ughh—uhhh-no!"

My stomach turned when I jerked my head towards Yamcha, my hand flying to my lips to choke back a sob as I became witness to his struggling form, trying to fend off a disgusting piece of the bastard's pink flesh from his body; but it was no use, the glob was stuck to him like glue and right before my eyes, I saw him go limp, the goo consuming him entirely.

My teeth nearly broke my bottom lip when I bit on it hard, desperately fighting with every fiber of my being to not scream.

"Ah…he really was an insect." He stated with disappointment, as the goop that once was Yamcha stuck to his chest, his body's absorbing abilities fusing the pink flesh back with his.

"Why…I'm stronger than him! Why didn't you take me!" I cried out, more tears streaming down my cheeks.

He shrugged. "I felt guilty I guess. You should be grateful, as I can assure you, he will remain alive forever now…in me…"

"Then take me too…I don't want to be alone…I don't…" He had broken me and he knew it, his deep laughter making my skin crawl unpleasantly as my shoulders sagged in defeat, my katana clinging against the ground when it slipped from my fingers.

"Absorb you? No, I think killing you would be much more satisfying!" He replied, his white teeth shining brightly when he grinned. "You see my daughter-

"You are no father of mine!" I cut in. He had done the same thing to Gohan when he took his little brother and Piccolo, toying with his emotions in order to break him. The thing is, he has already accomplished that with me…

He smirked. "As you wish Bra. Now any last words before I take your life?"

With a mighty roar, I hastily transformed into a Super Saiyan and burst towards him wildly, giving him the strongest strike against the face I could muster. Of course it was fruitless, as he didn't even flinch and of course he just slapped me away. I gasped loudly upon landing on the ground harshly, instantly reverted back to my base state.

"Foolish girl, I think I've put off your death long enough!" He cried out, rapidly charging a small but deadly pink ki ball.

I didn't smile when I thought about seeing my family and friends in the otherworld…as they were all a part of Buu now. Dead suddenly didn't sound so appealing now…

Those were my last thoughts as the blast devoured me.

…

"Please, don't let me be too late…"

I heard a familiar voice boom through my ears, leaving me slightly dizzy yet more aware of my surroundings. A sigh of relief caused my eyes to flutter open briefly, a warm sensation that suddenly coated my entire body making my tense muscles relax. Deciding that it was the right moment, I opened my eyes, blinking them a few times in order to restore my vison back to balance. I quickly shot up, my bright aquarium orbs looking wild as I scanned the area. My sights fall on… _Dende?! I thought he was dead like all the others. Then again, I never saw his 'death'..._

"How long have I been out?" I asked sharply, my voice making the overseer jump.

Dende looked at me gravely. "Not sure how long, but it's been quite a while."

"Where is Buu?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… he just kind of disappeared. I can't even sense his energy signature."

I pondered on what Dende said. _What is he up to? I was sure he was going to blow the planet up..._

He then turned and picked up something from the ground. The long object shined brightly, vibrating slightly as it didn't like to be held by anyone other than me. Fortunately, those who were pure of heart wouldn't receive the Judgment Shock, so I knew Dende was safe.

He handed it to me, which I took swiftly, doing a few test swipes and jabs here and there. My attention turned back to Dende, who was wore a frown, probably displeased at the fact that I was showing off.

Giving him a tiny apologetic smile, I quickly twisted the blade around in one smooth motion before sliding it into the scabbard on my side, with a resound clank.

"Bra, you need to get out of here and I know a way how."

I nodded sadly. "I know...my mother's Time Machine."

"Good, you should get going to Capsule Corp. and use it. Maybe you can go to another time and prevent this from ever happening. It might not affect this timeline but at least you could change the past there for the better."

"Okay, but you're coming with me."

I didn't even give him a chance to protest as I hurriedly grabbed Dende's arm and blasted off into the sky to my mother's home. _Could this actually work? Eh who cares, I already lost everything..._

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

I burst through the main doors, heading straight to my mother's lab with Dende trailing from behind. I punched in the code and did a retinal scan to access the lab and then began my search for the Time Machine.

I headed to where the capsules were and upon finding them, I started scanning through each label, hoping to find something that said secret project, seeing as how my mom would never be stupid enough to put the name 'time machine' on a project that could fall in the wrong hands. As I read through hundreds of capsules, I finally landed on ten of them that were labeled project 1 through 10 respectively. Unable to decide on which to open first, I angrily picked all of them up and tossed them to the glossy floor. They all poofed upon landing and revealed… useless unfinished projects.

"Damn it! Where it the blasted thing!" _Ha I sounded just like my father._

"Maybe this is it…" Said Dende, who had been looking through another rack which contained more capsules. As I looked at the tiny thing, my eyes widened with disbelief. My mother had actually labeled the stupid thing 'time machine'… in bold letters might I add.

 _Whatever_.

I grabbed the small white object and tossed it on the floor and it went poof just like the others. _Yea, this is it..._

The machine looked strange to say the least. It looked like a four legged spider thing except it had a large clear glass dome on top of it, obviously to protect the pilot. Attached to its sides were four medium size rockets and the whole machine was colored yellow, black and turquoise.

My expression fell as I had just remembered that I was going to travel sole; Dende smiled knowingly.

"It's okay Bra. Your mom made it with only you in mind. Though I doubt she'd thought it would ever be used."

A sudden blast hit the top of the building, causing the floor to rumble violently. I paled when I felt who it was.

"Hurry! Go in now!" Dende urged.

I nodded and before I opened the small glass dome, I gave him one last sad smile. "Thanks Dende…I'll never forget you."

He returned the smile as I then hopped into the cockpit. Before I could close the dome, I heard Buu yell loudly.

"I don't know how you survived my blast but this time I will make sure you are dead!"

I then felt a large amount of ki gathering and it just kept on getting bigger and bigger. I panicked and respectively closed the dome and pressed a large red button that was most likely the power. The machine hummed loudly before a female's mechanical voice spoke. "Please input timeline destination." Now I felt screwed, I didn't know what time to input… hell I didn't even understand the numbers! It wasn't listed as days, months or years. _What the hell mom!_

As Dende stood bravely, accepting his demise, I saw Buu finally let loose the energy ball.

 _BLAST IT ALL_! I pressed all the numbers at once and then pressed the green start button. The machine blasted into the air abruptly, shattering the top of Capsule Corp.'s roof. Once I was in the open sky, I saw the humongous pink beast of an energy ball crush my home, completely obliterating it. The ball continued to sink deeper and deeper, heading straight into the Earth's core. Radical winds howled and whipped at the glass hatch door causing me to flitch. I heard a growl of anger come from Buu but it was too late. The machine began to violently shake, entering some kind of warp mode, becoming somewhat transparent. A sudden strong tremor hurled me upwards, causing me to hit my head on the glass roughly.

I gasped in pain before darkness followed.

* * *

 **A/N: New readers and old, thanks for reading! And if you happened to skip it to read my A/N down here, shame on you! =P**

 **Now to my explanation...well you see, there were a few things (bull, A LOT) that I had wanted to change in my original story, but since I was so far into it, I just couldn't. So I decided to make a second version of the story. A lot of the story will remain the same, but then...not really. Put it this way, my original has two focuses:**

 **One, which was the main, is the focus on Bra's journey through DBZ history, starting on the day of Future Trunks arrival. She would ultimately have to face Buu in the far future.**

 **The second was the romantic aspect between Goku and Bra, and the conflict it caused with Chi-Chi and Gohan.**

 **The first one will remain the same...but the second is where things will be different...and because of that, there will be ALOT of change mixed with the old. Hell, I'll throw in a few new fights here and there; the next chapter will show that.**

 **Know what that means? Like I said above, Bra will NOT be paired with Goku, or anyone in this one. she will, however, have a little crush on him, but it will be nothing major. I know that a lot of people disliked the pairing and well here you go. This will closely follow Eternal Hope (No, I will not be abandoning it. I will continue it, just taking a break to mess with this one.) _Hope Across Time_ was my original title for _Eternal Hope_ ,** **but I had changed it. Why? I don't know ^_^; But I won't be changing it from the current title, as much as I want to change it to simply Eternal Hope, omitting the Across Time part**. **In order to not confuse it with this one, this one will be titled _Bound To Another Time_.**

 **Anyways, I hope you can enjoy this one as much as the other. I know a lot of people don't like Yamcha (thank you Teamfourstar...even though they didn't mean too lol), but that's why I want him to play a larger role, and that is to be a close friend to our female time Traveler. Unfortunately for Bra, unlike this nice Yamcha that was absorbed by big mean Buu, the one we know isn't all that great. Let's see if Bra can help his case lol**

 **The Yamcha scene was the obvious change and the other?** ** _Kibō-no-Tsubasa, which translates to B_** ** _lade of Hope in English. This will be the counterpart to Trunks's Brave Sword. This idea has been rolling around in my mind for a long while, now I can use it._**

 ** _Got any questions, PM me._**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _(Edited 3/29/16 - Title changed from "Hope Across Time: Another Reality" to "Bound To Another Time")_**

 ** _(Posted: 2/15/16)_**

 ** _~Gater~_**


	2. The Time Travelers

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and as promised, it will be in the third person POV. The story will be and remain in third POV. (I kinda added that bit of info at a later point, on the first chapter, but yeah it's following the original in terms of that).**

 **For old readers: A good half of this chapter is the same (well if you don't count the small changes in dialog and sentences and tiny added and deleted scenes), but the last half in completely different. Like if you skip this, you won't know what the hell is happening in the next chapter.**

 **For new readers: Enjoy! and if you want, you can read Eternal Hope's second chapter to compare. The title is different by the way, but nevertheless still the second chapter.**

* * *

"Alright, looks like I'm right on time." A young man said as he glanced at his digital watch, his lavender hair ruffling do to the slightly windy weather.

He was here on a mission, however before he could do that, he has to stop a certain evil tyrant from destroying the planet. The man jumped out of the spider-like machine, landing softly on the ground, causing small dust particles to rise. He pressed the button on the side of the machine, turning it back to its capsule form and slipped it in his pants pocket. He could sense the Z-Warriors at a far distance as well as the spaceship Frieza and his father are in. In his estimation, the Frost Demons should be arriving in five to ten minutes. He'd have to wait until they landed before he could make his move. Suddenly, a loud snap and cracking sound thundered nearby, followed by rustling before he felt the ground shake violently; he winced when a heard a resounding crash. This obviously caught the young man's interest as he then rushed towards the source, it being a large grassy area. When he saw what had caused all the commotion, he nearly fell on his ass.

 _What the?_

In front of him was an exact replica of his time machine. He cautiously walked towards it; He grimaced when he noticed that the landing was indeed as bad as it had sounded. Once within his reach, he planted his foot on the steel steps and lifted the glass dome….well more like tried too. _Damn, it's jammed…wait…_

His eyes widened when he saw the person inside the machine. _M-mother?!_

However, upon taking another glance, he realized that it wasn't. She just has a strong resemblance to her. If the man wasn't confused enough, he is now. _She has the Capsule Corp. logo on her jacket._ Her jacket is similar to his, the difference being that it was blue. _It's a bit torn too…which means that she must have been in a battle at some point…_ he added as an afterthought. From the waist down, she had all red; red thigh length skirt along with long red boots that went up past her keens, almost in contact with her skirt. He saw that she has a nasty looking bump on her head, which was probably why she was out cold.

He was just about to help her when he heard his watch go off, chiming in warning. _Oh crap, I'm going to be late!_

He ran off to start his mission, deciding that he would aid the girl after defeating the Frost Demons.

* * *

 **The Time Travelers**

* * *

A giant spaceship hovered above the Earth soil before finally landing with a hard thud. The hatch door hissed open, a few dozens of soldiers from all type of races trailing out. Once they were all out, their gun's loaded and ready to fire, the Frost Demons chose to step down.

Frieza was back in one piece, however not in the most pleasant of ways. His once perfect ivory skin was now attached to a bunch of useless metallic junk that looked like it was torn from the very ship they traveled in. It looked like the person in charge of his operation didn't have a clue about what he was doing. Frieza had whined to his father about this, but said parent stated that _that_ was all they had available for his body. It was either that or remain with only his upper body. _Stupid monkey! I'll make sure I destroy this whole planet before you even make it here._ The Frost Demon thought bitterly.

Beside him stood his father; he was quite large, easily towering over Frieza. He resembled his second transformation except instead of having pink patches of skin, he has purple.

"Son, why didn't you just blow this planet up while we were in space?" King Cold asked boringly.

Frieza rolled his eyes. "Because father, I wanted to kill all his friends personally. You have no idea what those insects put me through on Namek! I will make them suffer!"

"As you wish, but I still believe this is a huge waste of time." He replied, puffing out a deep sigh.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Cold scoffed at his remark. "It died when you and your brother came into existence."

Frieza just laughed, not really caring how his father felt about him nor their current situation. _I should have just come alone._

"Well then, let's get started." Frieza was about to take off to scout for the Saiyan's friends but stopped upon hearing a voice.

"Ah, Frieza right?"

Said Frost Demon turned around and saw a lavender haired man. Frieza smiled evilly, his long mechanical tail thrashing wildly with excitement.

"And who may you be?"

"I'm the person that's going to finish the job that Goku couldn't; that is kill you right here, right now." He replied firmly.

"What's a Goku?" the large Frost Demon questioned, not understanding that Goku is a name.

Frieza chuckled amusingly, finding the boy's threats empty.

"Ha Ha, that's a good one! He's got jokes father! Maybe we should make him our jester for entertainment!" He howled in laughter once more before turning to one of his followers. "Get a read on him will you!" He demanded.

The soldier did as he was told and pressed a button on the pink scouter alongside his left eye. It scanned the lavender haired man diligently before settling on an estimated number. "It says he has a power level of five." He laughed out.

Frieza smirked but so did the young man. "Kid, you don't know who you're dealing with. Go home and crawl back in whatever hole you came from."

"I will. Once you're dead."

"Why you little-"

The man cut Frieza off sharply by jerking his arm forward, causing a powerful kiai to burst from his hand; the wild current of invisible energy carried and hurled the Frost Demon's entire army of soldier's like they were fall season leaves. Most of them were slammed against the rocky walls, instantly killed. If there was one thing that he has learned from his hellish reality, it was that he should never spare those who are willing to kill with no remorse.

"You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan!" The young man paused for a second and then smirked. "And I'm not talking about Goku."

Frieza's eyes widen fearfully as he saw the man before him begin his transformation. His lavender hair levitated upwards fluently, spiking up sharply. His eyes flickered from his natural aqua-blue color to turquoise, before finally settling on the latter. _Those eyes…those damn eyes…_

As soon as his spiked hair turned to gold, he roared loudly, exploding in an awesome wave of power, hurling the remaining poor hurt soldiers farther back than they already were, surely killing them all.

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Ouch… my head…" the blue-green haired Saiyan moaned out, clutching her forehead and stroking it tenderly. She flinched when she accidently applied too much pressure, yanking her hand away immediately as if she had just burned herself.

She took in her surroundings, cocking her head to the left in confusion. _It…worked?_

She sat up from the cockpit sluggishly, but fell back when she remembered that the clear dome was still shut. She looked around for the button that would open the door, and when she found it, she pressed it; it hissed and whined, but didn't open.

 _Damn it!_

With a muffled scream, she kicked the door open, carrying it off its hinges; It landed with a harsh thud on the ground.

After standing up, she gave a long stretch, trying to get the knots out of her tense shoulders and back. Once she made sure that Kibō was latched to her hip, she leaped out of the cockpit. Upon touching the ground, her eye's enlarged as she felt a powerful ki come to life not too far from where she is. _What…it feels like…mine?_

Without a second thought, she dashed to the source of the power, making sure to keep her ki level low so she wouldn't be discovered.

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Frieza stood stiffly, refusing to believe what is clearly in front of him. He took a step back, causing his father to look at his son curiously. King Cold then transferred his attention to the Saiyan, who shined radically, his hair and Capsule Corp. jacket wavering smoothly from the extreme gusts of wind that burst from his aura.

"So this is a Super Saiyan…"

The mysterious man smirked. "What's wrong Frieza? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

The look of fear was wiped off his face once the Saiyan spoke and turned into pure rage and hatred. Without a word, he fired a ki ball at his foe, but the Saiyan easily swatted the attack away. Frieza snarled vociferously and blasted a Death Beam from his index finger, only to have the young Saiyan bat that away too. Becoming fed-up, he rocketed towards him with breakneck speed and swung his arm, aiming at the Saiyan's chest but ended up hitting nothing but thin air. The Frost Demon looked left and right, trying to locate him but growled when he couldn't.

"Where did that monkey go?!"

"Over here!" As Frieza turned around, he gasped when an incoming fist slammed against his right cheek, hurling him across the dusty plains. The Saiyan vanished once more and reemerged behind the heartless tyrant in midair; he attempted to hit him with a twist kick to his cranium, but Frieza vanished, leaving an after-image behind. The Super Saiyan smiled knowingly, then turning around and caught the villain's fist with his right palm, twisting it sideways, causing the Frost Demon to howl in agony. With complete confidence, the golden-haired fighter created a condensed blue ki ball in his open left palm and pushed it into the cyborg's unguarded stomach, letting it explode. The attack flung the tyrant into the air, twisting and turning before he screeched to a halt with the use of his psychokinetic abilities. He turned and faced the young Saiyan below and with a sneer hurled a crescent Death Wave, determined to finish him once and for all. Second's before it could come in contact with him, he expertly pulled out the sword that was strapped to his back by the brown halt and rebounded the energy attack back to its owner, who jerked sideways, avoiding being hit by his own attack.

"You really like countering all my attacks huh?! Well…" He paused and then soared up into the sky, stretching his right index finger into the air. A small dot of ki formed on the tip of his finger before expanding to the point that it nearly eclipsed the bright sun above.

"Frieza! Control yourself!" hollered his father over the raging wind.

"See if you could counter this you maggot!" He then tossed his Supernova attack at the young Saiyan, who just stood there coolly like a statue. As it got closer, he quickly placed his sword back into the sheath on his back and just merely stretched an arm above his head moments before the huge attack crashed onto him.

The tyrant gave a sigh of relief as he saw his attack beginning to sink into the ground slowly, surely ending his foe's life.

"Well, he wasn't as tough as he thought he was." He said, proceeding to land on the Earth soil.

His father smiled proudly. "See son? He was just a worm."

Frieza returned the smile, but the look was instantly removed once he saw the humongous ball of ki rising. Moments later, the young Super Saiyan walked out of the big bowl-shaped crater in the dirt with the Frost Demon's attack in hand. "Wanna play catch?"

Frieza's fists shook with anger. "Why won't you die?!" He shouted while throwing a small energy blast at his Supernova, causing it to eruption harshly. Sparks of its remains scattered everywhere, scorching the ground black.

Thinking that he was finally dead this time, the Frost Demon relaxed again.

Big mistake.

"Burning Attack!"

Frieza became tense as he anxiously looked for the seemingly invincible Saiyan. Once he spotted him, he panicked when he saw a medium sized orange ball of ki heading towards him. He leaped high into the air as the attack exploded on the ground.

A mighty war cry was heard above the cyborg, Frieza's eyes popping wide open in horror as he saw the young man's large sword held high over his head.

"You're finished!"

The Saiyan then struck, slicing cleanly through the tyrant horizontally, splitting him into two halves. He skillfully swung the sword vertically splitting him once more, but this time into four. He finished his combo by continuing to cut diagonally left and right before charging up a ki blast in his right hand and letting it loose, turning Frieza into dust.

The young man never noticed the other Frost Demon rushing directly towards him, aiming to impale him through his back with his sharp horns.

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Whoa…" the young female Saiyan said, astonished. She currently is concealed behind a large boulder, with merely her head peering out.

"How come I've never seen him before? Mother never showed me any pictures of him so I presume he doesn't exist in my timeline…" She pondered as she watched the young Super Saiyan walk calmly out of the large ditch with Frieza's attack in hand. "Also, he's energy feels identical to mine. It's like he's a male version of me or something…"

 _Wait…is he a time traveler too!?_

Bra was pretty lost at this point. She didn't know what year or day it was. _Was I already born?_ _No, that's not possible since I remember mom stating that the day Goku returned to Earth after the fight with Frieza on Namek, was the same day that Frieza and his father landed here. So that mean's…_

Bra paled. "I'm about… twenty years in the past…" _Shit…_

Sure she wanted to go to the past… just not _this_ far back. _Oh man, this is_ not _good!_

As she witnessed the Super Saiyan finishing off Frieza, her aquarium orbs shifted to the other Frost Demon. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw that he was going to pull a sneak attack that would surely kill the Saiyan.

Bra hastily shot off to save the young man, disregarding that maybe it was best to remain hidden; Interfering in another timeline was never something that should be done, but then again, why was she here then? To make a new life for herself right? So in the end, it doesn't matter what she does next. Her presence here has already altered history, so why not let it all go and just screw more shit up?

Seeing that she wasn't going to make it in time, she transformed with a burst of golden light which in turn increased her speed tremendously. _Come on!_

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

The male Saiyan placed his sword back in its rightful place. As soon as he did, he felt a ki signature rise.

"Watch out!"

The man ears perked at the unfamiliar voice. Before he could even try to find where the voice came from, he was tackled by Bra seconds before King Cold could skewer him. Both the half-Saiyans spiraled downward, landing roughing on the ground. While the young man remained down, Bra leaped back onto her feet, turned around, unsheathed her blade from her hip and then launched it like a spear at the unsuspecting Frost Demon. As soon as he turned around to face the newcomer, his eyes widened when he saw the sharp weapon heading towards him. Giving the flying blade a hard stare, it came to a halt in midair.

Bra's mouth dropped as she watched King Cold grab the blade by the halt with an evil grin.

"Such a magnificently crafted blade…" the Frost Demon murmured with amazement, giving a few practice swipes.

His red eyes locked with the female Super Saiyan amusingly. "Oh! Another Super Saiyan and a female at that!"

Bra look of shock warped into a frown. "I'm a Saiyan too, so of course I can learn to transform! Doesn't matter if I'm a girl!" She then gave a lopsided grin. "I would let go of Kibō if I were you."

"Kibō? Oh! You gave your blade a name! How precious!" Cold's smile fell when he noticed the female Saiyan's grin broaden and before he could ask what she was smiling about, he yelped when he felt a powerful shock travel through his entire body, causing him to lose all form of control and fall flat on the ground; he grunted upon the rough landing, the blade rolling from his fingers.

The young man's turquoise orbs followed the female Saiyan, absolutely shocked at the turn of events as she casually made her way towards the paralyzed Frost Demon, who was desperately trying to regain feeling back into his body.

"Wh-what did you do to me?!"

Bra tilted her head cutely, offering Cold a sweet smile. "Oh, I didn't do anything. It was all Kibō's doing! You see, it doesn't like to be held by evil bastards such as yourself. it's feisty like that!" She said as she bent down to pluck the katana from the ground; she then placed it back into its scabbard.

All of a sudden, King Cold launched himself back onto his feet, proceeding to throw his thick fist at the female Saiyan, who frowned, caught his fist and pushed it aside. She gave him a bone crushing jab to the chest, cracking his armor as she sent him hurling backwards onto the ground again.

"I'm in a rather pissy mood right now, considering all the bullshit I've been through, which I'm not going to bore you with. So here's how it's going to go. No more talking, just transform and power up to your maximum and we'll fight until one of us is dead. Sounds fair?"

While King Cold smiled at that, liking her way of thinking, the male time traveler begged to differ.

"I don't think that is a good idea...lady…we don't know how much stronger he is than Frieza!"

Bra chuckled. "Heh, Lady… I like that."

"I'm being serious! He might overpower us!"

"Maybe you, but not me. Trust me, I'm a lot stronger than I look uhh…got a name buddy?"

The lavender haired man stood up, dusting himself off. "Not until you tell me yours."

"Fine, my name is Lady and I will just call you Buddy."

The newly named 'Buddy' frowned, but nevertheless accepted that she wasn't going to give him an answer. "Fine, but I'm not going to let him transform!"

Bra smiled, an evil smile that eerily looked like one of his father's, as he had seen from the few pictures that his mother has of him. _Wait…does that mean she's like my sister from another reality?! Huh!? Her energy signature is like the opposite of mine! What the hell does that mean?_

"And I'm not going to let you stop him from transforming." Bra turned towards King Cold. "What are you waiting for? Transform! I'll hold him off until you're done!"

Cold laughed. "As you wish." he crouched slightly as his power suddenly started to skyrocket, a navy blue crystallized orb covering his form completely.

"No!" Buddy's power exploded, his golden aura flaring furiously as he blasted off to put a stop to King Cold's transformation, but Bra was having none of that; She appeared right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks by hitting him on the head with the halt of Kibō, which now had a strange blueish glow encasing it entirely.

"Damn it! This is ridiculous! You're going to ruin everything!" Buddy yelled with fury.

Tears suddenly started to gather within Bra's eyelids, stubbornly refusing to let them fall.

"This isn't my world…why should I care?" She knew she was talking nonsense, but right now she wasn't thinking clearly. She was too emotional hurt to care about anything and she felt that the only thing that could help was beating the shit out of something. _I'm nothing but a coward anyways; I should have womaned up and just died with Dende. It's not fair how I get to escape reality as I know it and go somewhere safe, while everyone I loved and cared about remains inside Buu forever!_

Buddy felt like he was looking into a mirror, the pained expression on her face reminding him so much of his own. "You lost people too didn't you?"

The female Saiyan raised her blade diagonally, the bluish glow pulsing continuously. "No, I lost everything."

Before he could question her further, Bra rushed towards him, slashing away at him so quickly that he was sure that if he slowed down just a bit, he'd be sliced in half . _She's crazy!_

Knowing that he just couldn't keep dodging, he decided to fight back by pulling out his sword, clashing it head on with his opponent's blade. They grinded together viciously, wild orange sparks flying from the weapons each time they connected.

"Okay, so you lost everything. Why come here to just ruin this timeline? I'd think you left to start somewhere fresh, even if that could spell disaster for all of reality." Buddy jumped back and threw himself into a roll, causing Bra to miss her next strike, the blade easily slicing through where he was.

Buddy rolled out of each strike hurled by the female Saiyan, until he had enough time to hop back on his feet. The female Saiyan stuck again, but the male Saiyan was ready this time, swiftly bounce off her blade with his sword with a hard shove, nearly sending her off her feet. His turquoise eyes narrowed with resolve as he suddenly disappeared, leaving an after image of himself before reappeared from behind.

"Sorry!" he muttered as he slammed his elbow down onto her spine ruthlessly, causing her to gasp breathlessly and fall on her hands and knees.

"No, I'm sorry...it's too late..." Bra grinned as her eyes landed on King Cold, whose dark blue crystal shell was starting to crack slowly, signifying that the end of his transformation was soon to come.

Buddy growled angrily when he realized that her emotional display completely distracted him from the real threat. "Damn it! He's surpassed me in power! He might not be as strong as the An-" he cut himself short, giving the golden haired woman an irritated glare.

Bra rose back onto feet when the throbbing back pain faded. "He's not stronger than me though, but I think I'm gonna need your help anyways Buddy."

He frowned, really started to hate the given name. "It's Trunks." _Why the hell did I tell her? I don't even know if I could really trust her…_

Bra looked taken aback. "Your name is Trunks? Interesting name...it seems like we do come from the same family."

"The Briefs?" _I really should shut up!_

Bra nodded. "Lady Briefs." She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Really? I just gave you my name!" Trunks growled.

Bra smirked. "If you're a Briefs like you say, then I think you can figure out what my name is." With that said, she returned her focus to the large orb that the Frost Demon was encased in, watching it as it finally completely shattered apart, revealing a taller, bulkier version of Frieza's final form, except instead of purple Bio-Gems on his body, he had dark blue ones.

"Ah, this is refreshing! It's been so long!" King Cold expressed gleefully, flexing his muscles and just overall testing his final form's joins, which had been dormant for decades.

"Panties?"

"That's kinda our mom's name, close to it at least," Bra replied, the blueish glow on the blade diminishing, until it was softly shining a bright white color.

"Bulma means 'bloomers', so yeah close. Grandma's name, Panchy, means panties, so bad guess I guess."

"Don't you think this discussion is kind of disgusting?"

Trunks smiled dimly. "Normally yes, but since it has to do with actually names…well-"

"That's enough you two! I will not be ignored! I will get vengeance for the murder of my son!"

Bra snorted. "And here I thought you didn't care about him. You didn't even blink an eye when he was killed!"

"Unlike you monkeys and perhaps for many other species across the universe, Frost Demons have no need to express sadness for lost ones. We just move on and if the death was caused by another, then we seek vengeance upon them!"

"If you are capable of experiencing feelings such as anger and hate, then you can experience sadness. The only problem here is that your son was such a cold-hearted bastard, that you couldn't really bring yourself to care about him as much as you might have wanted to. But it doesn't mean that you didn't care about him in some way! If you didn't care, then you would have never patched him up after being beaten by Goku." Trunk said, as he placed his sword on his back.

"You're so ignorant, you little insect! I never said I didn't care about my son, I merely said that I don't waste time grieving for lost ones! Now stop with this sentimental non-sense and let's do as the young lady said not so long ago!"

Bra nodded, her yellow aura igniting, which also surround her blade. "Let's." she then faced Trunks. "Don't interfere until I ask for help…"

With that said, they both charged towards each other, Trunks's lips flapping like a fish's.

"But you said you needed my help!"

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Wow that's some crazy stuff right bro?" Krillin said, clearly amazed.

"I'll say! I can't believe they are both Super Saiyans, just like my dad!" Goku's son agreed.

Vegeta growled, clearly jealous that some random kids appear out of nowhere and so happen to have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. _It's my birthright! I have royal blood in my veins, yet a low-class warrior like_ _Kakarot has the power before me! Now these two kids do too?!_

"Look, that guy who resembles Frieza is finally ready to fight them!" Yamcha stated as he watched the female Saiyan clash with the Frieza-look alike

"That Frieza look alike is his father, King Cold…I'm surprised he wasted his time coming here. Wouldn't be surprised if it was due to Frieza's whining." Vegeta said, remembering how childish Frieza could be around his father when he couldn't get a planet he desired to conquer.

"Wow, his father is crazy strong! Definitely much stronger than my dad! If it had been him on Namek, my dad would have never stood a chance!" Gohan said.

"There is something about that girl that bothers me..." Bulma said, breaking her silence, her hands on her hips.

Tien nodded. "The part where it seemed that the girl thought it was a good idea to let Frieza's father transform. Isn't that what Goku did when he fought him back on Namek and King Kai advised him against it?" The last part he more just said to himself and Yamcha, as he was there when King Kai was trying to talk Goku from letting the Frost Demon reach his maximum.

Krillin waved his hand. "Oh that? I think it's a Saiyan thing."

Bulma shook her head. "Yeah, you're right in the fact that it seems like Saiyans have a lust for battle, always getting excited when a new challenge is presented to them, such as an opponent that is vastly stronger than they are. I would know of course, from all the years that I've traveled with Goku. Granted, I didn't know what Saiyans were back then, but it makes sense given how Goku is when it comes to fighting. However, what we saw that girl display wasn't merely a Saiyan trait. Sure Goku would want to wait for his opponent to reach his full strength so that they could give it their all without having to hold back, however, Goku wouldn't attack someone _else_ who was _preventing_ his enemy from reaching his full strength. He always asked and for some damn reason, they cave in."

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Where are you getting at with all this Bulma?"

Bulma wrinkled her nose as her eyes landed on the Saiyan Prince, surprising everyone as her finger jerked towards his direction. "The trait that _that_ girl showed wasn't a Saiyan trait and most definitely was not a Goku trait. It was obviously a Vegeta trait." She said with a smirk.

Vegeta matched her. "Well, I must say, if she was my daughter, I'd most definitely be proud to call her a Saiyan."

Bulma snorted. "Yeah, you would…"

"Mr. Piccolo, what do you think?" Gohan asked his mentor, giving his pant leg a tug.

The Namek didn't respond at first, as he was too deep in thought and well…using his ears.

 _The boy's name is Trunks…and he's a Briefs…which means he's related to Bulma…and that girl is also related to her…and they are both Super Saiyans, which means they both have Saiyan blood…_ his black orbs landed on Gohan, who was looked at him, clearly waiting for some kind of response.

What happened next almost caused Gohan to panic as he had never seen such a shocked expression on his mentor's face. However, it was only there for a split second, as his face had then morphed back to normal. The half-Saiyan knew that Piccolo was a very observant person, so when he saw his eyes briefly scan Vegeta and Bulma, it got him curious.

"Mr. Piccolo? What's wrong?"

"…don't worry about it kid."

"Oh…okay…"

The Namek closed his eyes, beginning to concentrate on solely sound, ignoring all his other senses. Once all interferences were blocked out, he merely focused on the two distant voices of the Super Saiyans, who were both taking on King Cold…well it seemed more like it was just the female Saiyan, the male was just asking questions…

" _ **Socks?"**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **Hat?"**_

" _ **Nope."**_

" _ **Headband? Stockings?"**_

" _ **No!"**_

" _ **Uhhh Tighty-Whities?"**_

" _ **Heh my mom had a sister named Tights, but nope, not my name."**_

" _ **What?! I have an aunt?! How come mother never told me?"**_

" _ **Maybe not in your timeline, but I sure did in mine…"**_

Piccolo paused. _So they are from another timeline…which means time traveling is possible…_

" _ **Gloves?"**_

" _ **Naaa."**_

" _ **Mittens."**_

" _ **Okay, now you're being stupid. I think it's rather obvious as to what my name is at this point, because… ah shit!"**_

Piccolo grimaced as he heard what sounded like a piece of clothing tear slightly, followed by a high-pitched screech that nearly made his ears bleed. Then he heard a deep growl of pain as he heard flesh crack against skin and bone.

" _ **Oh god, don't tell me it's Bra…"**_

" _ **Bingo…Now don't you feel like a perv for trying to guess your sister's name?"**_

Piccolo heard Trunks sigh…and did he just gag?

" _ **Yeah…I really really do…"**_

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? I think this turned out well, a hell of a lot better than the original. Much longer too. The next chapter will start with the battle with King Cold and then later we see Goku..things will continue to change and from the way I see it, its not gonna be the same story. I wouldn't be surprised if I make changes to the Androids again or hell even Cell. I don't know, but I'm sure having fun!**

 **Bra is a little more different than in the other story. She is much more brash and wild (like why let Cold transform? her reasons were logically stupid. Sure beating the shit out of something might make you feel a little better, but in the long run, not really. Her problems aren't going to go away, like ever. She has to learn to accept that she will never have her old life back and that of course will take lots of time.**

 **Now onto the major differences and tiny fun facts while writing the chapter:**

 **The chapter title was changed from "** **Date Canceled" to "The Time Travelers"**

 **After Frieza was killed in the original, his father's death followed almost immediately after (Bra's then sword actually pierced his chest and she blasted him to death). In this one he caught it and thus everything changed.**

 **Bra had a dumb conflict with Trunks and then they briefly fought. All new.**

 **Trunks was named Buddy briefly. all new.**

 **In the original, I had made Trunks's hair long, like it was in the Cell Saga. I changed it to how it normally is upon his first appearance. Why? Because I was having a hard time visualizing it.**

 **Trunks calling Bra 'Lady' was a reference to Devil May Cry 3. Dante, the main character, had given Mary the nickname Lady, as she didn't tell him her real name until later on into the game. The name Lady may stick with Bra for a while if she likes it enough =P As far as Bra is concerned, she is a nobody, she doesn't exist, so she could give herself a brand new name. Not saying that that will be her real new name or that she will actually change it. all new.**

 **King Cold's final form looks similar to how it does in the multiverse fan comic.**

 **I thought it would be cool to make his transformation look like Frieza's did in Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 (You know, the orb thing)**

 **Pay attention to the colors Kibō glows in. Most mean something. So far you've seen white and in this you saw a new color, blue. Her Super Saiyan aura coated it yellow, so that one I'll give for free, it doesn't mean anything.**

 **The name guessing game that Bra played with Trunks wasn't in the original. I decided to make it more fun ^_^;**

 **The last scene with the Z Fighters was changed alot, though a few of the old remained.**

 **Well that's all for now! Oh! and of course, thanks for the adds and the three friendly reviewers!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Later!**

 **(Posted on: 2/18/16)**

 **~Gater~**


	3. The Saiyan Siblings & Goku Returns

**A/N: And the next chapter is here! I'm very excited about this one too! The entire first half of this chapter is completely different! After that, a few changes were made through out the last part of the chapter. If you're reading this and have read the original, I strongly recommend reading the whole chapter or you might get lost in the next chapters to come.**

 **Well enjoy everyone! =)**

* * *

With lightning fast reflexes, the female Super Saiyan curved her katana upwards, the sharp side of Kibō connecting with the bio-gem located on the Frost Demon's lower right arm. Seeing that he had an opening, King Cold took it, his free fist taking an aim at Bra's stomach, only to have the Saiyan take a quick step back and then to the left, proceeding to deliver a hard elbow. The Frost Demon disappeared right before her eyes, her elbow hitting nothing but air. Seemingly out of nowhere came Cold, his knee slamming harshly on her open back, causing her to fall front first onto the ground, her expression morphing to that of intense pain as he had struck the same area Trunks had not long ago. Bra hastily rolled from her foe's next strike, her peripheral vision witnessing a white fist sink into the dry dusty terrain. Rolling onto her front, the half Saiyan pushed off into the air, the Frost Demon in hot pursuit as he followed her golden trail with pure determination.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

With a sneaky smirk, the female Saiyan unexpectedly halted and just seconds before the Frost Demon could pummel into her, she flipped over him, assembling her hands while in movement as she then crushed them on top of his round head, making his eyes bulge out comically. Bra became a zigzagging golden blur, catching her foe in the stomach with a kick before he could plunge to the ground, making him gasp soundlessly and come to a full stop. In seconds she vanished, King Cold grunting with irritation when her small fist collided with his right cheek first, then left, following up with a knee to his chin. With her adrenaline at its peak, she began to pepper his body with rapid punches and kicks, her grin widening at his tormented look and all the dark buries that were developing on his white skin. The next thing the Frost Demon knew, he was kissing the end of the half Saiyan's blade, the hard material making his cheek indent unnaturally as he was sent hurling towards the Earth, a body shaped hole forming through the spaceship he and his deceased son had arrived in, causing the machinery inside to explode loudly, the spaceship still remaining intact.

But Bra was having none of it.

The half Saiyan's turquoise orbs hardened as she extending both her hands out and cupped them together tightly, her tone form tensing up when a sparkling ball of green energy began to manifest within them.

"Final Shine!" She cried out as she let loose her signature move, the wave of radiant energy rocketing straight towards King Cold and his spaceship.

Trunks had to dive to the ground and take cover, the destructive force of the female Saiyan's blast causing the entire ship to erupt so fiercely that the tremor could be surely felt for miles. When the young man opened his eyes and looked at the damage done, he couldn't help but winced when he noticed that a large crater had been created, the spaceship along with the dead bodies of the Frost Demon's army all but obliterated into nothingness.

"Don't you think you over did it!?" Trunks yelled out in disbelief as Bra sheepishly scratched the back of golden hair, her eyes rounded.

"Oops…just wanted to make sure that the entire ship and the bastard were destroy-"

"Think again!"

Then everything changed and Trunks's call of warning proved to be much too late, his eyes widening as a groundbreaking kick to her ribs sent her flying downwards, her body ricocheting upwards from the impact against the ground. Bra's eyes turned transparent temporary when the Frost Demon's knee dropped onto her stomach, the awful grin on Cold's face expressing just how satisfying it felt to finally land a hit. Blood sprayed out of her lips when he ruthlessly pummeled his knee three more times against her tender stomach, the Frost Demon then removing himself from her form before grasping her by her slender throat, continuing to crush her against the ground severely.

"You really thought you could defeat me didn't you?! It was foolish of you to allow me to transform! Now I shall enjoy choking you to death before I turn you into ashes!" King Cold sneered villainously, the helpless half Saiyan frantically trying to rip off his large hand from her throat; but the Frost Demon would allow no such thing as he used his other hand to pluck both her wrists and hold them above her head firmly.

Just as tears began to develop in her reddening eyes, she attempted to use her legs to gain freedom, but it was futile as he decided to put weight on them with his large knee, keeping them grounded.

Air filled her lungs when the Frost Demon was suddenly gone, a yellow boot having come in contact with the occupied vanillin's cheek, launching him to the far right. Bra blinked the moisture from her eyes, causing their healthy appearance to return, the glowing form of her fellow time traveler coming into clear view.

"Can I help you now?" he asked with a raised brow, his golden aura diminishing.

Her first effort to respond resulted in failure, the strained cough that was escaping her throat making Trunks cringe as he silently wished that he had been much faster in his aid.

"Heh, I was going to ask but… you know…." Bra murmured, giving one final cough before standing.

The two Saiyan's barely had time to move when King Cold came rushing towards them, a huge orb of purple energy swelling within his hands. They both veered away from the launched attack and gave the Frost Demon a devastating kick on each side of his head, causing him to become momentarily dazed. Without hesitation Trunks and Bra punched the Frost Demon directly on his chest, sending him flying backwards, the female half Saiyan disappearing from view and appearing behind her foe and giving him a roundhouse kick which sent him back to Trunks. The male half Saiyan gave him his own roundhouse kick, sending him back to Bra and well…this kind turned into a game of ping-pong, much to Cold's dismay.

"Now I know why my son calls you monkeys! You all like to play games! Ughhh!" the poor Frost Demon was starting to get a headache from the thrashing he was receiving from both the half Saiyans.

The half Saiyans ignored his insults as they were too focused on one upping each other. Trunks kicked King Cold high in order to throw Bra off, but the female half Saiyan was able to cover the distance in a timely manner, delivering a heavy double hammer fist to his battered body, which hurled him back down. Trunks spun around smoothly, unleashed his sword and smacked the halt of it to his foe's face, causing him to tumble feebly across the ground, his lips curving into a frown as he stopping back first.

Bra put a stop to the Frost Demon's attempt to move, returning the favor from earlier by dropping a knee to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him; she propelled herself from his form with a backflip, going on to perform several more flips until she was the right amount of distance for what she planned to do next.

With her right hand on the halt of Kibō, her hips slightly pivoting to the left, Bra's eyes sharped as they locked onto King Cold, who was sluggishly returning to his feet. Trunks smartly backed away from harm's way as Bra's sheathed blade began to gleam the exact shade of green that her Final Shine attack had. Her yellow aura came to life as she swiftly jerked her blade from its scabbard, letting loose her ultimate technique.

" _Shining Justifier!_ "

King Cold's eyes widened in horror as a massive wave of energy consumed him, a pained scream exploding from his lungs.

As Bra exhaled tiredly, her natural hair color briefly made its appearance, indicating that she was running out of power.

But she was made stronger than that

She silently told herself that she would remain transformed no matter what, as to lose her will over her powers would reveal who she was to the Z-Warriors, the group not being too far from where she was. _Doesn't help that mom is there too…and wait Oh my God! Everyone is there! I can finally see everyone again!_ Bra suppressed the almost uncontrollable urge to squeal in excitement.

Unfortunately that sense of thrill evaporated when her sights landed on King Cold. Thankfully, he most definitely wasn't in prime shape any longer.

"Damn, how the hell is he alive?" She muttered in amazement. _Man, if I use the little power I have left, then I won't be able to maintain-"_

Then her problems were solved as a large sword suddenly burst from the Frost Demon's chest, piercing right through his heart, finally ending his life. As his crimson orbs faded, Trunks swung his sword akin to how one would with a baseball bat, sending the lifeless Frost Demon into the air.

"Finish Buster!" The male half Saiyan hollered as he fired off his ultimate technique. Upon colliding with the airborne body, the King of the Frost Demons, Cold, was no more.

Two clanks were heard as both of the half Saiyan's put their weapons back in their rightful place.

* * *

 **The Saiyan Siblings & The Return of Goku**

* * *

Trunks sighed deeply, his muscles relaxing as his yellow hair turned back to its normal violet color. When he noticed that Bra didn't do the same, despite looking spent, he voiced his concerns.

"Uhh shouldn't you return to normal? You're just putting stress on your body."

Bra huffed, stubbornly crossing her arms as she causally walked towards her brother from another time. "I'll be fine. I have enough power to remain as I am for maybe two hours." She assured.

Unlike the Goku and Gohan from her timeline, she never was able to reach the Mastered Super Saiyan form. She has always struggled to control her emotions and honestly had next to no patience to remain calm enough to master her Super Saiyan form. Fortunately, because she has been able to transform into a Super Saiyan since she was fourteen, she has learned some tricks to stay transformed and stress free for at least about five hours. Given the amount of energy she has burned up in the fight with the Frost Demon, her time limit was obviously reduced.

Trunks shrugged. "Whatever you say." He turned around and looked towards the direction that he felt the Z-Fighters were. "Did you come to warn the group about something terrible that will occur in the future?"

Bra sighed. "No…well kinda…"

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter; just know that I'm here to stay."

Trunks's jaw dropped as he turned back to the female half Saiyan. "B-but you can't! You're going to alter history completely if you do!"

His sister gave a sad smile. "Not like I have a choice. My time machine is broken and even if I fix it, where the hell would I go? The Earth in my reality is gone, along with everyone I've ever known."

"Oh man, this is a touchy subject isn't it?"

"No shit."

"You're an ass you know."

"I know, you can blame my daddy for that."

"Vegeta?"

"No Goku."

Trunks almost fell off his feet and well Bra was struggling not to laugh. "No way!"

Bra finally giggled. "Just messing with you, it's Vegeta of course."

Trunks's eyes narrowed, not liking her attitude. "At least that's the same. So we are pretty much siblings, just from different timelines."

Bra wrinkled her face thoughtfully. "Not completely sure about that. Haven't you noticed that our energy signatures' are nearly identical? If I didn't know any better, I think we are the same person, just that in my Universe I was born a girl while you were born a boy in yours."

Trunks nodded. "Makes sense because you don't exist in mine."

"Likewise. Anyways, why are you here?"

"Just to give Goku a message when he arrives." Trunks turned and hovered upwards into the air, which clearly indicated that the conversation was over; after all, she didn't want to reveal her life's story so what right did she have to ask him for his?

"You coming?"

Bra nodded and followed.

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Look guys they're heading over here!" Yamcha said, eyeing the two teenager's closing in on the group.

Once Yamcha spoke those words, everyone became tense and guarded…well all except Piccolo. With his superior hearing, he had heard enough to know that the Saiyan's had good intensions. _Well Trunks has something to say, but Bra…sounds like she's here permanently…_

Once the two half Saiyans were a few feet away from them, the lavender haired one spoke.

What he said astonished everyone.

"Hey, we're going to meet up with Goku in a while! Wanna join us?"

"H-how do you know my dad?" Gohan asked.

Trunks, still hovering over the Z-Warriors, smiled friendly. "I've never actually met him personally, I'm just a fan." Bra snorted at this.

"Come and follow me if you're interested, I promise I'm not an enemy."

Trunks flew off, heading towards Goku's landing site with Bra close behind.

Gohan jumped up into the air enthusiastically. "I'm going!" he said, taking off without hesitation towards the other half Saiyans, clearly excited that his father was coming home.

"Dahh! Gohan wait up!" Krillin cried out as he rushed to catch up with him.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu followed shortly after. Yamcha, along with Puar, were about to go on after them but screeched to a halt when they heard a certain blue-haired women cry out urgently.

"Hey! Don't you dare leave me behind you hear!" She said, shaking her fist at him.

The former bandit sighed irksomely, but nevertheless plucked Bulma around her waist and rushed to cover the distance with the others.

"Wahhaaa! Would it kill you to go slower?!"

Yamcha rolled his eyes.

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Trunks and Bra landed in a plain area, which had scattered smooth rocks that were leveled inches above the dusty ground. It didn't take too long for the Z-Fighters to catch up, landing next to them.

The Saiyan with the pink shirt instantly strode to the younger male one. "Okay boy, I want answers! Who are you and what are you doing here!?" he demand.

Trunks looked at his father for the first time in his life. _He's exactly like mother told me._

"Well?! Answer me!" The Saiyan Prince shouted impatiently.

The half Saiyan then stared at the ground, suddenly feeling awkward around his father. "I'm sorry…I can't answer neither of those questions. I will say this however; I'm waiting here to speak with Goku."

Vegeta snarled, clearly displeased at the boy's response. "Humph, anything you can tell Kakarot, you can tell me!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't…" Vegeta growled once again before stomping away.

Gohan hastily walked up to Trunks, wanting to ask a question also. "So were you really a Super Saiyan while fighting Frieza and his dad?"

"Yeah, I was." The lavender haired Saiyan answered as he pulled a capsule out of one of his jacket's many pockets. He tossed it and it went poof once it hit the earth; a small refrigerator appeared. He opened the fridge, revealing many different kinds of beverages. "Grab something to drink if you want. Goku won't be here for another two hours."

Bra tried to suppress the alarm that came rapidly to her mind. _Ahhh! I don't think I can hold my transformation longer than two hours! Wait! Think! If I lose my cool, I most definitely won't be able to remain transformed. Okay first, I just have to lower my power slightly more…_ She took in a deep breath and released it, which caused her body to relax. _Okay think two hours and a half…I can do it!_

"Lies!" the Prince said, voicing his opinion. "Kakarot and I, along with his half breed brat over there are the only Saiyan's left! So there is no way you could be a Saiyan!"

Trunk decided not to respond, since he couldn't risk revealing that he got his Saiyan blood from him. Everyone was hesitant to grab a drink, so he decided to grab one for himself to prove that it was safe. "Believe me, it's safe to drink." He took a sip.

"Do you have lemonade?" the bald monk asked.

"Yup."

Krillin, deciding to trust him, strode towards the mini fridge. Finding what he was searching for, he grabbed the can and snapped it open; the can hissed softly. "He wasn't lying guys!" He said once he took a sip.

"I hope he has grape in there." Gohan laughed out as he ran to grab his own can. Bulma and Yamcha also joined in.

While Krillin was enjoying his soft drink, he noticed that the mysterious woman hasn't said one word thus far, so he decided to try to change that. "Did you come with the other guy?"

Everyone in the area immediately focused on Bra, causing her to blush profoundly at all the attention. "Umm no I didn't."

"Oh, then why do you guys have similar jackets?"

"Why do you have a sword just like him?" Gohan added.

Bra looked away anxiously, panic clearly written on her face. _Oh Hell! What do I say!?_

Trunks noticed this and jumped right in for the save. "No she didn't. In fact I've never seen her before until today."

Yamcha observed the female Saiyan, clearly liking what he saw. _She's pretty cute! In fact if I didn't know any better, she almost looks like…_ his thoughts came to a halt. "Bulma!" said person's name faced the scar faced man.

"What?"

He shook his head, "She looks like you Bulma!"

Bra whitened. _Crapcrapcrapcrap…How?! I'm still blonde!_

"Well she kinda does, but she's blonde. Oh wait! Bulma's mother has blonde hair…hmmm" Krillin said, giving his own input.

As Bulma tried to compare her beauty with that of the female half Saiyan's, Vegeta spoke.

"It's clear that she is hiding behind the transformation." Vegeta then smirked. "However, how long can you sustain that form?"

Bra frowned. "Is that a challenge da-uhhh sir?"

"Huh what if it is?"

"I accept! I bet I can stay transformed way after Goku lands here!"

Vegeta nodded, already believing that she could do no such thing.

"Is it possible that you are here for a similar reason as the boy? Did you two speak at all?" Piccolo, who was the furthest from the group, asked.

Bra decided to give them something, as they were never going to stop questioning her if she didn't. "While I was down there, he didn't say anything other than…"She trailed off, quickly realizing that she was going to reveal Trunks's name.

Trunks mentally sighed with relief.

"Ugh I can't tell anyone anything… at least not yet-" Everyone but Vegeta, Tien and Piccolo groaned, clearly hating all the secrecy. "But I will tell you my name. It's…Lady." She said.

Everyone obviously doubted her, but then again, they have heard stranger names. Piccolo however, smirked; Bra didn't miss that.

Then it hit her.

 _Damn, I bet he heard our entire conversation! Piccolo and his stupid super hearing pointy ears…_ she thought, mentally pouting. _I seriously hope he keeps his mouth shut! Piccolo is a pretty understanding guy right?_

After all the questions, everyone became silent for about an hour. Fifteen minutes later, Vegeta noticed that Bra kept on sneaking glances at him with a small smile.

Unable to take it anymore, he decided to give her a piece of his mind. "Hey! Why do you keep looking at me?!"

Her smile widened. "It's just that I'm surprised that you would wear such a shirt. The color doesn't suit you." Her giggle then morphed into a smirk. "You're 'a bad man' huh?"

Vegeta grunted with disgust. "The woman over _there_ refused to give me another shirt! I'm a prince, so I should be treated like one!"

Bulma glared at the peeved Saiyan. "Oh hush you!" she demand but then smiled sweetly. "I happen to think that shirt makes you look handsome."

 _Oh go mom!_ Bra could hardly contain her smile. She knew that they weren't obvious together yet, but it was fun to hear them bicker as if they were. _I wonder who mom is with._ Her eyes suddenly drifted to the former bandit and turned paled upon seeing the look on his face.

Yamcha's face had screwed up, as he clearly had disliked the compliment Bulma had told the pointy haired man, which obviously pleased the Saiyan Prince, given his arrogant smirk. _Oh boy…I remember mom telling me that she had been dating Yamcha around this time. Also, I have to keep in mind that THIS Yamcha is nothing like the one in my reality._

Bra always recalled her mother saying just how amazed she was of the change in Yamcha. During this time, he had been a womanizing selfish bastard, nothing like the absolutely sweet and caring man he was in her timeline. A tug of guilt pulled at her heart, her thoughts having drifted to all the times Yamcha had easily confessed how much he loved her. She never once said it back and hell, the former bandit didn't seem to mind. He just kept that ever pleasantly warm smile on his lips and thankfully never questioned why she never said it back. But she wasn't stupid, as she knew that he knew she didn't love him in the same why that he did. _Plus, I just could NOT get over the fact that he had been with mom…and then to like me…ugh! But it's as they say, love has no bounds right?_ A _nd honestly, despite how creepy it would had been, if I had felt the same way…well let's just say we could have been creepers together_ she mentally laughed at this, even if she felt a little grossed out also.

After the remaining hour passed, the young Saiyan's watch beeped softly. "Well that's it; he should be here any minute now." He said standing up, stretching his slightly cramped legs.

His 'prediction' was confirmed when a small dot in the sky began approaching.

"Hey! That must be him! Daaaddd!" Gohan cried out, jumping up and down with joy.

As the attack-ball came closer and closer, everyone trailed after it as it flew right over them, crashing loudly fifty feet away, creating a deep crater upon impact.

Once everyone was within range, they waited patiently, hoping that it was the Earth's hero in the small pod.

The hatch door opened, revealing that it was indeed the earth raised Saiyan. As he planted his first step on the ground, he sighed, relieved that he was finally out of the claustrophobic ship. Gohan smiled and laughed jubilantly, causing the Saiyan's attention to snap sharply to the source.

"Welcome back Goku!" Yamcha hollered, smiling brightly.

The full Saiyan looked at his group of friends with bafflement. "Hey guys…How did you all know I was going to be here?!"

"This boy over here told us." Piccolo answered, gesturing to the lavender haired man. "He also finished the job you didn't back on Namek. He turned into a Super Saiyan and killed Frieza with ease. This girl." He pointed to Bra. "also transformed and helped him finished off Frieza's father."

Goku gauged both of the half-Saiyans and whistled, clearly surprised. "Wow! They are so young! That's incredible!"

"Hey Goku, did you know Frieza was going to arrive here today?" Krillin asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I actually saw him on the way over here! It's kinda hard to miss a ship that massive!" He said.

Trunks finally spoke. "Then good thing I arrived when I did or you wouldn't have had a planet to land on."

"No, I could have gotten here instantly if I wanted too with a technique I learned in space. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Oh… So why didn't you use it to get here?"

"Oh…I didn't think that through…" He trailed off. Everyone smacked their forehead except Piccolo, Vegeta, and Tien.

"That's Goku for ya." Bulma said with a weak smile, despite the fact that his mistake could have put the whole planet in jeopardy.

Trunks spoke again. "Uhh listen Goku, I need to speak to you privately, so could you follow me?"

"Sure thing."

Both the Saiyan's took off, leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Man, what could be so important that he wants to only tell Goku and not us?" Krillin pondered.

No one said anything, not knowing how to answer that.

As Trunks and Goku had their private conversation, Bra began to deeply think over what she was going to do from here on out. _I left my timeline to not only start a new life elsewhere, but…now that I have traveled years before Majin Buu makes himself known, should I warn them right now or wait until later? I mean they already have Trunks possible warning and well the mess with Buu is not supposed to happen for another twenty years. So what's the point to add more bull crap to their plate?_ The aqua-haired Saiyan sighed in frustration. _Maybe…just maybe I should tell at least one person._ Her mother was the first to be taking out of the equation since she wouldn't know what to do with the information. Bra took a look at Gohan and Krillin; _No I_ can't tell _Gohan since he's still too young here and as for Krillin, I never knew him that well so I don't feel comfortable telling him._

Bra was so distracted with her thoughts that she never noticed that Goku and Trunks had both transform into their Super Saiyan forms. She turned to Tien and Yamcha but came to the same conclusion as Krillin. _I would have probably told Yamcha…if he were like the one in my timeline..._ She definitely wasn't going to tell her father because her mother told her that the Saiyan Prince had trusting issues at this point and time. As for Piccolo, she does trust him but felt that it wouldn't be wise to tell him as he would probably tell everyone, believing that preparing as soon as possible is the best thing. _But then again, it is better to be safe than sorry right? Ughh I'm so afraid and lost and I just don't know what to do!_ Bra felt like her head was going to explode from all the stress building up inside. Once she calmed down, her eyes lit up when one name came to mind. _Goku! He never has had trouble keeping secrets, so if I'm going to tell someone it's gotta be him._ _Is that why Trunks is talking to him only?_

Bra sighed, clearly becoming tired of all the thoughts swarming inside her mind. Her eyes locked with her mother's; Bulma stared back in confusion, trying to figure out the mysterious girl. _Mom… I miss you…_

The half Saiyan gave her past mother a small smile and surprising enough she returned it.

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"I shouldn't be doing this Goku, but I feel like some history should change. My mother told me you could make a difference and now I believe her."

"Your mom knows me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh really? Does she know me now or will she later?"

"She's standing over there."

Goku turned around, faced his group of friends and then turned back to Trunks. "Ohhh you mean the young woman that is similarly dressed like you?"

Trunks choked up. "Wh-what? No! She's my si, err-I've never seen her in my life until just today!"

Goku's eyes enlarged. "So that mean… BULMA IS!?"

Trunks nodded, blushing brightly.

"Bulma and Vegeta? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day! Oh man!" Goku gave one more laugh. "After you and the girl fought Frieza's dad, did she say another at all."

Trunks paused.

"Uhh not really just that her name is Lady… maybe you should go talk to her later or something…"

"Lady huh? Weird name…"Goku cocked his head in confusion. "Do you think she came here to warn us about some disaster from the future too?"

Trunks sighed. "I don't know, just talk to her. But listen Goku, I have to leave. My mom is probably worried sick about me."

The older Saiyan shook his head and smiled. "Thanks Trunks and don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone. Tell your mom I send my love."

Trunks smiled as he pulled out the capsule that contained his time machine and tossed it down to the ground. Once it was out in the open, he stepped in, closed the hatch dome door and began to lift off. The half Saiyan gave a final wave to Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters then winked out of view. The older Saiyan begins to walk back to the group, still deep in thought on what the lavender haired teenager told him.

* * *

 **A/N: In the beginning of the next chapter, it will have some of the last pieces of the original's content that I had cut off because I felt it was just the right place to stop so you can recall the awesomeness of the chapter. The beginning part will be altered also and then the rest of the chapter will have huge changes, especially the ending.**

 **As for the changes for this chapter...to much to even bother listing =P  
**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read & review!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Later!**

 **(Posted: 3/2/16)**


	4. A Talk with Piccolo & Sparring with Goku

**A/N: Excuse my lame ass gum analogy with Buu ^_^;**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow… so he left like just that huh? I wonder what was that thing he was in?"

Krillin agreed. "Yeah Gohan, did you see how it just disappeared?" The young Saiyan's head bobbed up and down.

Tien grunted, clearly upset about something so he decided to voice it. "It bothers me that he just came to defeat Frieza, which I'm grateful for mind you, and only talk with Goku, leaving us all in the dark."

Vegeta said nothing but agreed silently, his arms crossed over his chest.

Seconds later, Goku had reached his group of friends, smiling genuinely.

"So Goku buddy, mind telling us how you survived on Namek and maybe tell us what the kid told you back there?" Yamcha asked.

The Saiyan didn't mind answering the first question, but as for the second, he promised Trunks he wouldn't say anything. The Super Saiyan began his story of how he survived Namek's destruction, where he had been all this time and of the Instant Transmission technique, which he demonstrated much to everyone's surprise.

However, when the time came to explain what Trunks had told him, he was at lost for words.

But Piccolo wasn't.

He had heard everything and said that they all needed to know (Of course leaving out the information that would prevent the boy's birth) so they could prepare themselves for the killer Androids. Bra was the most affected by the news because last she remembered, her mother _never_ talked about Androids. _Oh man, this doesn't look good. This gives me more of a reason to not say anything concerning Buu!_

Once everything was said, the group once again faced the yellow-haired Saiyan much to her dismay. She turned as red as a tomato and smiled weakly.

"So now are you going to tell us your story?" Her clueless past mother asked.

Bra coughed uneasily, trying to find another excuse to avoid the subject. "Uhhh maybe some other time."

The Z-Warriors, deciding that pushing the subject would get them nowhere, began to take their leave…except for Piccolo.

Gohan, who noticed this, stopped and tilted his head in confusion. "Mr. Piccolo? Aren't you coming?"

His former mentor smiled. "I'll see you later kid. You go on with your father."

Gohan was hesitant for a second but nevertheless did what he was told, flying off to catch up with the others.

The Namek then faced Bra, who was meekly looking at her feet. "So…mind telling me the truth…Bra Briefs."

* * *

 **Talking With Piccolo & A Spar With Goku**

* * *

Bra would have freaked out upon hearing her full name from the Namek's mouth, but she had already figured that his super hearing did indeed pick up on her and Trunks' conversation. "I'm really not ready to talk about this Piccolo."

"Well to bad. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you give me something."

She was half tempted to knock him unconscious, as she is stronger than him, and hightail it out of there. However, that would be a horrible idea since that would make her an enemy as she is considered an outsider in this timeline.

Bra sighed with resignation. "Fine…what do you want to know Pics?"

Ignoring the awful nickname, Piccolo asked his first question. "Why are you here? Why this specific timeline?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go. I actually hadn't meant to travel twenty years to the past. I didn't have time to study the Time Machine as Buu was just seconds away from blowing the whole planet up, so I just pushed the start button to get the hell out of there."

"Buu is the guy's name?"

Bra nodded. "You see, in my reality, you along with everyone else on the planet was either killed or absorbed by a powerful villain that goes by the name Majin Buu."

"What do you mean by absorbed?"

Bra's orbs seemed to become distant as she began to recall Buu's special ability. "He is able to capture and integrate a person into his being and gain his victim's power and mind along with all their special abilities. Buu has shown to possess the skill of quickly learning a signature move by merely watching it performed once and he usually does that if that's all he wants to learn. But if he finds a person to be greatly skilled, he would rather absorb them to get everything they know."

"Does he have any other kinds of abilities?"

"Yeah. Buu is like a humanoid pink bubble gum-" Piccolo stared at her like she was crazy. "Now-now listen to all I have to say before calling me crazy! Anyways, back to the bubble gum analogy thingy. You know how with gum, you can bend, squish, and twist it in every possible direction? Hell you can even rip a piece off of it and stick it back together."

Piccolo tried to think back on what 'gum' looked like and soon came up with a mental picture of Gohan offering him a piece of it, which was encased in a tiny wrapping paper. He obviously refused to take the offering as the only thing he could consume was water.

"That's what Buu is like! I don't think there is anything more durable than that monster! Seriously! My father blasted right through his stomach and he was able to close the wound within a blink of an eye! He even went as far as blasting him to tiny pieces and _still_ Buu could regenerate! Do you know that even blowing him up into particles doesn't work? The bastard can just reform himself while in vapor form and within minutes become soild again!"

"How does the absorbing ability work?"

 _Shit, Piccolo, you make it sound like you're interviewing me for a job…_ if the situation wasn't so serious, she probably would have laughed at the mental Image of Piccolo, behind a desk, decked out in a sharp looking business suit.

"All he needs to do is have a piece of himself slither onto his target and consume them, and he has done this varies ways. The best is by sneaky methods, usually done when his foe is unguarded. God, it's freaking disgusting watching that pink gunk engulf someone entirely!" She shivered when the sight of the Namek before her being consumed invaded her mind, his hands flailing wildly as he desperately tried to claw the pink goo off of him, but just couldn't.

"Once his target's will to fight is gone, the creepy gooey thing will become one with Buu. Piccolo, I watched you, Gohan, Goku, and my father get taken by _him_! Just to be an asshole, he even absorbed Yamcha right in front of me, who wasn't much stronger than he is now, as a means to prove how helpless I was to save anybody! I don't even fucking understand why he never absorbed me! You think I wanted to live knowing that everyone was dead? God! I don't even know if you could die while inside that disgusting freak!"

Piccolo was shocked that such an opponent can exist.

Bra grimaced. "I dunno if he could be killed as we were never able to find a way to. I think maybe it's impossible, so the only way to beat him would be to seal him as he originally was. That couldn't be done because the wizard who had the ability to do so was killed by Buu himself."

"Did this wizard create Majin Buu?"

"No, no one knows who or what created him. He has lived long before the Earth existed. Currently, in this timeline, Buu might be sealed somewhere underground in this planet, just like he was in my reality."

"And because you have no idea of his location there is nothing we could do, right?" Piccolo asked with narrowing eyes.

"Right…"

Seeing the tears pooling on her eyelids, Piccolo decided that maybe it was best to stop asking questions for now.

Bra smeared the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "Buu had thought he had killed me you know, After blasting me. but obviously, he didn't. In the end, before he got wind of the fact that I was alive, I hurried to Capsule Corp. and accessed the Time Machine and well, you know the rest."She finished, with a heavy sigh.

Bra suddenly winced and with a sharp gasp, her aqua hair made its appearance.

The Namek's lips curved slightly. "There is no denying that you are Bulma's daughter. And considering the attitude I heard while you and Trunks were fighting Frieza's father, you have Vegeta's blood too."

"Beautiful and deadly." She quipped, the conversation now taking a much lighter tone.

"So what are you going to do about your appearance? I don't think you can tolerate staying a Super Saiyan for very long."

Bra groaned. "I know. I guess I could go buy some hair dye, but that would mean I'd have to refrain from going super often or the transformation will burn off the hair dye rather quickly."

"Why don't you just tell all of them the truth? You already said your Earth is gone, which means you aren't going back and are here to stay."

"I will…just not yet…I kind of like playing as Lady. Kinda makes me feel like I'm in a secret mission or something." She replied, causing the Namek to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, just know that I won't keep this information hidden forever. If he's as strong as you say he is, we need to prepare as much as possible before this Buu creature appears."

Bra nodded. "After the Androids are delt with, I'll tell you and everyone else everything I know. The ugly wizard isn't suppose to make his appearance for another twenty years, so we have time." _Unless it happens earlier than in my reality_ she added, as an afterthought

"Promise me you won't tell anyone until then Piccolo."

Piccolo was reluctant to agree at first, but nodded after mentally telling himself if he happens to hear something in regards to Majin Buu, he would tell everyone instantly despite his promise to her.

"I have one condition though."

"Name it."

"When you are ready, meet me at the Lookout. It doesn't have to be today, but you are going to at least tell me everything. Got it?"

Bra pressed her lips together tightly and growled out, "Fine."

"Where will you be staying?"

Bra pondered that for a moment before replying. " I know I should stay at Capsule Corp. but I'm really not ready to face my mother and especially my father again today. A hair and eye color change might fool my mom, but dad could just sniff out my scent and it's game over for me."

Piccolo looked at her incredulously. "You're really going to treat this like a game?"

The Saiyan Princess shrugged. "Sure, why not."

The Namek shook his head and before he could took flight, Bra's voice caused him to stop his ascent.

"Wait…you think I could borrow about a quarter of your energy to ya know, transform? I'm going to shop in the city for my disguise."

"Ridiculous…" Piccolo said, but nevertheless complied.

Once the deed was done and the Namek left, Bra headed off to collect her Time Machine, which she had stupidly left out in the open.

The sight that greeted her caused her to grimace. _It's completely wrecked. I highly doubt that my mother from this time can fix it. Pfft, like it matters anyways._

She sighed sadly, already missing her reality where she had it all before Buu had screwed it up. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she went blonde again as she then re-capsulized and pocketed the Time Machine and then took to the air, heading to a shop in the nearest city.

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"No way Goku!"

"But-"

"No buts! You are not putting our little boy in danger anymore!"

"But Chi-Chi we're all going to be in danger when the Androids appear in about three years! We need all the help we can get!"

That's what Bra walked into when she arrived at Goku's home. Poor Gohan was in the middle of the whole thing, wanting nothing more then to running upstairs to his room. On one hand she could understand his mother's concerns because he was too young to be fighting life-threatening battles. On the other hand, Goku's logic also made sense because his son was a Saiyan; fighting was within his blood and that would make him a powerful asset to the team. She could relate to that, being a Saiyan and all, but their human side diluted the powerful urge to become stronger and fight in life-threatening battles, making them less violent than full-blooded Saiyans. If she had her way, she would have never been a fighter and instead focus on school, clothes, and partying at clubs or whatnot. But her father had refused to let, as he put it, 'my Saiyan Princess became a weakling'. At first she always looked for ways out of her training sessions by sneaking out with friends to go shopping before Vegeta could pull her into the Gravity Chamber. He wasn't stupid; he always felt her ki leave the Capsule Corp. home, but had decided to let her have her fun. He had hoped that she would come around, however she never did and that's when he decided to take matters into his own hands.

That day was the day her Saiyan side surfaced. The day that her father had horribly embarrassed her in front of her friends by forcefully dragging her from the mall, kicking and screaming all the way home. He all but tossed her in the chamber and instantly began taunting her, asking her what she was going to do about it. She had responded by screeching and yelling nasty insults at the Prince, however he just laughed it off, further pissing her off. Though she didn't realize it at the time, the Saiyan Prince was deliberately ticked her off so that her Saiyan blood would finally awaken. In the end of that day, Vegeta carried her battered and bruised body out of the chamber with a proud smirk across his face.

Bra suddenly realized that she must had spaced out for a little too long because Goku and his family were already inside their home, quietly enjoying the large meal that Chi-Chi had prepared once she saw that her husband had returned. The carefree Saiyan waved at her through the rectangular window, asking her to come and join them. She gave a small smile and walked inside and politely sat on one of the wooden chairs around the table.

Chi-Chi, upon seeing some stranger sit down, looked at her curiously. "Who is she?"

Goku, who was stuffing his face with white rice, swallowed quickly before answering her question. "Oh, she's uhhhmm…a Lady! We found her around the time we talked to the boy from the future. She was lost and needed a place to stay so I said that she could say with us for a while." He lied, as he had really no idea who she was or why she chose to come here. He wanted to question her about her identity, but figured that I'd be best to wait since she had refused to say anything to his friends earlier on.

Besides, he could sense that she wasn't a bad person, so if she wanted to crash at his home for a night or two, he would allow her to do so, even if he had to lie to his wife.

His wife raised a brow. "Without asking me first?"

The goofy Saiyan scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry…I didn't think it would be a problem…"

Chi-Chi's glare turned into a smile. "No, it's fine." She turned to Bra and asked her if she wanted something to eat. She nodded shyly but only asked for a little as she wasn't as hungry as usual.

"You know Lady, I can't put my finger on it, but you look a lot like someone I know." Chi-Chi said as she placed a plate of food in front of her; she then began to dig in with gusto.

"I-I do?"

"Yeah, her name is Bulma. Goku told me she was at his landing site, so you obviously saw her right? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were her daughter."

"Y-Yeah I did see her, but I assure you I'm not."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Of course not, it's not like Bulma lost you for all these years and then you suddenly appear."

Bra laughed nervously. _I seriously need to dye my hair and put the contact lens on before my transformation wears off._

Shortly after that, the conversation shifted from Bra and went back to Goku, who went on telling the tale of his adventure on the planet Yardrat. Once all was said and done, Chi-Chi picked up all the dirty dishes and began washing them. Bra was about to offer to help her out, but decided against it when her hair briefly flashed sea-green. Both Goku and Gohan noticed it, but didn't comment on it. This caused the female Saiyan to anxiously excuse herself and rush off to the bathroom to apply her disguise, but not before unstrapping her katana from her hip and removing her indigo jacket, placing them on the couch, leaving her with her white shirt which kissed the top of her belly.

Chi-Chi had sent Gohan to do his studying while Goku again begged her to let their son train with him.

Sometime later, Bra walked out of the bathroom, wearing her newly colored black hair into a low ponytail, her once aqua orbs now a dark indigo. She had bought permanent hair dye, so it should last a while. From her experience, the longer she remained transformed, the faster her hair dye would burn off. _This is stupid, but let's see how long I can keep this ruse up._

Feeling completely beat, Bra crashed onto the couch in the living room, which Chi-Chi had kindly set up as a makeshift bed with a pillow and blanket neatly in place.

Early in the morning, the time traveler was startled awake by the voice of non-other than Goku.

"Uhh hey, I'm sorry I woke you up-"

"Ehhh, somehow I doubt that." Bra mumbled drowsily as she set up on the makeshift bed and gave a light stretch.

The older Saiyan grinned sheepishly. "I just couldn't wait to test out my strength against you!"

Bra raised a brow, a slight smile gracing her lips as she recalled the numerous times the Goku of her reality rose her randomly for a training session. "Really?"

Goku nodded eagerly, excitement clearly written on his face and Bra couldn't help but giggle with softly.

Bra looked out the window and upon seeing that the sun was starting to rise, she nodded with a dazzling smile.

"Alright, let's go."

Goku smiled back and headed out to the massive backyard with Bra tailing from behind after strapping Kibō to her waist.

 _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_ **xxxxxxxxx** _ **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

With her arms crossed, Bra eyed Goku, who was a several feet away stretching. The early morning summer wind danced around her body, whipping her black ponytailed hair almost in a hypnotic manner as the lust for battle blazed in her indigo orbs. She felt excitement rush down her spine, the older Saiyan feeling the same. Both of the Saiyan's then crouched into their fighting stance, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

With inhuman speed Goku threw a fist towards the stock-still Saiyan Princess. His fist went right through her fading form as he then screeched to a halt. The Earth's protector smirked and spun around, crossing his arms to block an incoming fist, which connected with such force that the very Earth shook violently. Bra leaped back a couple of feet before she pushed off the ground, twirling over the other Saiyan, landing a strong elbow on the small of his back, making him lurch forward.

Before Goku could correct himself, Bra did a double kick, which nailed him in the back once more, this time knocked him down. As soon as she landed, she thrust her fist downward, aiming to land another hit, but Goku quickly curled his legs inwardly and sprung them out, giving Bra a double kick of his own straight to her gut, making her eyes bulge open. As she was hurled backwards twenty-five feet, he appeared from behind and swatted her away, making her grimace in pain. The half-Saiyan halted in mid-air, turned around and took off, cutting through the air sharply as she aimed to give him a head-butt, but the full Saiyan reacted too quickly and avoided it by jumping over her and shooting a spiraling ball of energy. It caught her right on the mid-section of her back, making her crash onto the ground. Before Goku could strike her stomach, she rolled to the side until she landed on her belly, and then pushed herself up into the morning sky, causing the palm tree haired Saiyan's attack to hit the ground, shattering right through it.

The Earth-raised full Saiyan pushed against the ground and shot up after her, aiming to hammer her face with his fist, but Bra saw this coming and swayed to the right, delivering a bone-crushing kick to his side, making him cringe as he then was sent down diagonally. Goku, however, caught himself seconds before he landed and flew backwards with Bra in pursuit. He stopped mid-flight as Bra aimed a heavy blow to his face, but Goku countered by giving her a right hook to the chin, causing her head to snap back. He then struck her right on her cheek which caused her stagger to the left.

Righting herself back into a fighting stance, she smirked as she wiped the small trace of blood that slid from her lips and down her chin.

Landing on the ground, Goku smirked right back. "That's a nice warm up, now let's see how you fair against a Super Saiyan."

Goku's eyes gleamed turquoise as his hair began straightening upwards. Bra gave an unease grin as her eyes flickered also, her hair shimmering brightly between black and golden. _I got to end this fight quick or else I'll burn off my hair dye!_

With one mighty yell, they both exploded within a column of golden light, the ground rumbling erratically from their awesome power.

As Goku stared at the female Saiyan before him, he couldn't help but feel mesmerized by her unique appearance. _Huh? Her hair wasn't that color when I saw her transformed yesterday evening…it looks much darker than before. On top of that, her eyes look strange, nothing like it was before. What is she hiding?_

As for Bra, she was confused as to why the older Saiyan was staring at her with skeptical eyes. Realization than smacked her upside of her head. _Damn, my hair must look darker because of the black hair dye!_

Not letting herself dwell on the matter any longer, she blasted off towards the unfocused Saiyan.

Goku's orbs broadened as her fist connected with his face, the impact causing him to fly across the horizon instantly. Appearing from behind, she followed up with a spin heel kick, which sent him further in the opposite direction, but before he could crash into a nearby raised terrain, he recomposed himself and flew high into the air, the female Saiyan following moments after. The time traveler collided with the older Saiyan ruthlessly, both of them punching and kicking each other at a rapidly pace, each hit echoing loudly and causing the earth to shake fiercely. As one of Bra's punches missed, Goku hurriedly took advantage by striking her with a haymaker, which sent her head first down to the ground, however she somersaulted seconds before she landed and shot back up, determined to win this match. Bra shot a small ki blast as a means to distract him, but the world's hero deflected it, only to see the younger Saiyan shoot yet another. Instead of repeating his actions, he vanished, leaving an after image which caused Bra's incoming fist to hit nothing but air.

The male Super Saiyan appeared behind the Saiyan Princess, delivering a powerful double kick against her back, causing her to gasp and arc backwards in pain as she then flew across the air miles away. Bra halted seconds after; a snarl escaped her lips as the older Saiyan attempted to deliver a hard blow to the gut, but was unsuccessful as the younger Saiyan saw this coming, twisted over him and pressed a kick to the small of his back, this time making him grunt in pain. She then grasped his arm and threw him straight down to earth, which caused a powerful ground shaking explosion when he landed brutally.

As Bra hovered close to the crater the older man resided in, he suddenly burst out, his fist smashing across her face, sending her soaring upwards. Within seconds Goku was above her, aiming for an elbow to her head, but Bra managed to stop her momentum moments before his attack could connect, whirling around, hoping to nail him with a roundhouse kick however, the older man just ducked beneath her leg… and then everything slowed down as he froze in place… staring under her raised skirt. Before he could figure out why he suddenly thought of Bulma, a bone-crushing blow exploded onto his head, causing him to see stars. Bra, thinking she had him, attempted to do a finishing blow to his chest but surprisingly, the older Saiyan caught her arm and swung her in circles before letting her loose, causing the half-Saiyan to crash harshly on her back, a gasp slipping from her lips because of the impact.

Eyeing Goku as he touched the ground, Bra stood upright, the ruby heels of her boots digging into the soil below as she placed her left hand on the halt of her Katana, Kibō, which glowed with white energy eagerly. With a simple twist of her wrist, the white glow faded and in its place came a soothing calm blue color, which caught the full Saiyan's now curious gaze.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Goku asked, a smirk still gracing his lips.

Bra grinned. "Why? Are you scared I might cut cha?" She taunted.

The older Saiyan shook his head. "Not at all."

And just like he did when Trunks suddenly struck him with his sword, Goku raised a finger and lit it up, encasing it with a bright golden-yellow color.

Bra's brow briefly rose with interest before extracting Kibō from its scabbard, holding the weapon diagonally with the halt up and silver blade down, the morning Sun reflecting from it vibrantly.

Without squandering a minute more, the half-Saiyan shot off at breakneck speed, slashing at the full Saiyan with quick wild strikes. Goku was able to avoid most of them, but some he had to block or counter with his finger. He took note in the fact that each time the blade struck his raised appendage, it felt more like she was punching than slashing him. A particular sudden hard strike caused Goku's guard to shatter like glass and all he could do was watch in horror as the female Saiyan's katana slashed right through him diagonally, leaving a clear blue trail of light in its wake.

Instead of falling to the ground cut neatly in two, the older Saiyan was sent hurling down almost as if he was hit with a heavy fist, not a razor sharp blade.

Goku landed on his feet, a look of disbelief written on his face as he checked himself for any cuts.

Bra could only grin in amusement. "When Kibō is surrounded in a white aura-" With a flick of her wrist, the katana's glow turns white. "It's in 'attack mode', meaning if the blade strikes you, you will be cut. However when its aura is blue-" She flicks her wrist again, turning its aura back to a soft blue. "It's in 'blunt mode'. It works just like an extremely blunt katana would. Because I only use this for training purposes, it doesn't cut for shit."

"Anyways, are you ready for another round?" The half-Saiyan asked, her katana raised just like before.

Goku merely answered with a small smirk as he exploded from the ground, pulling his fist back, readying for a powerful strike, however she nimbly jumped above him and used his head as a spring. Goku quickly reached out and grabbed the half-Saiyan by her leg and reeled her into a ground shaking slam against the terrain, causing Bra's face to contort in pain. Goku then grabbed and pulled her towards him by her shirt and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to double over before slamming a heavy fist into her face, sending her flying across the sky. Placing his two fingers onto his forehead, he vanished from sight, appeared behind her and kicked her upwards. Before Goku could give the female Saiyan a direct hit onto her exposed abdomen, Bra was somehow able to move out of harm's way, latch onto his left arm and brutally slam the halt of her katana onto against his head, causing him to rocket down at an incredible velocity. Goku had managed to break his fall by using his feet but Bra was on him again, slashing at him in all sorts of angles, throwing in a few kicks in the mix. The half Saiyan's katana couldn't cut in its current mode, but the blunt hits sure did pack a punch, as it did feel like he was getting clobbered by an iron hard bat. One particular powerful slash hurled the full Saiyan backwards, however he was able to ground himself against the dirt below.

Beginning to feel fatigue, she was unable to keep herself airborne, so she lowered onto the ground, only to have the older Saiyan punch her on her left cheek, then her right, following up with a kick which sent her tumbling across the ground. Appearing in front of her, the half Saiyan's movement was put to a stop by a heavy kick that send her soaring into the air diagonally. Doing an instant transmission, Goku appeared above her, readying to finish off this match, unfortunately the half-Saiyan managed to right herself and halt while in midair; she was breathing heavily and right then and there it dawned on her that she definitely wasn't well rested enough for this match.

"Gooo Dad!"

Goku whipped his head towards the sound of his son's voice.

"Pay attention Goku!" Bra growled as she appeared above him and brought Kibō straight down, causing an explosion that masked the entire area with debris, completely obscuring Gohan's view.

When the smoke and debris became vacant, the Saiyans came into sight, Bra struggling to break Goku's hold on her katana, which was captured between both his palms. Their clashing golden auras burst into waves and waves of energy, the force of their power causing tiny pieces of terrain to suspend in the air.

Then the half Saiyan's aura gave out, leaving her with midnight hair, which had wisp of green-blue on the ends of her ponytail, and indigo eyes.

"Well, I guess this spar is over with huh." Bra said, releasing a small laugh and looking slightly disappointed.

Goku nodded and with a friendly smile, he also reverted back to his base form. "Hey don't worry about it! This was a great match! I haven't been this excited since the fight with Frieza on Namek!"

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Gohan added.

Then Chi-Chi made her appearance, her expression anything but thrilled.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU BOTH DO TO MY YARD!?"

The two Saiyans looked around dumbfounded, both releasing a nervous laugh when they saw that all the crops along with the grass was peeled entirely off, leaving behind plain old dirt.

"Oops…" the two Saiyans uttered.

* * *

 **A/N: There was alot of new mixed with the old in this chapter:**

 **1\. In the original, Bra had a talk with Goku after the others left instead of Piccolo, but it was brief. The actually talk with Goku took place in chapter 6 of "Eternal Hope". So what I did was combine almost the entire conversation in this chapter with Piccolo (Yes, the conversation is heavily altered, I didn't just switch Goku's name with Piccolo's) and leave out Goku altogether. Because of this, Goku has no idea who Bra is, other that what Trunks told him, which was just her false name, Lady.**

 **2\. The hair dye and contact lens are an addition.**

 **3\. The fight with Goku and Bra was extended to include her katana.**

 **4\. The entire scene where Goku and Bra kiss in the end of the chapter was completely removed and replaced with the katana fight.**

 **That's about it, I think. To be honest, why it took me so long to update was because I kind of lost interest in this and decided to focus on "Eternal Hope". I don't know when I'll update next** , **as I really just want to focus on the other one. All of chapters 5, 6 and most of 7 of "Eternal Hope" center on Bra and Goku's relationship, so none of that will make it in on** **the upcoming chapters.**

 **Thanks for those who read and reviewed the story so far. If you find any mistakes, kindly point them out if you can. I'll probably give it another read at another time.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Later!**

 **(Posted: 6/28/16)**

 **~Gater~**


End file.
